Journey To a New World
by Blayze-of-Glory1995
Summary: As Link returns to Hyrule after 2 years of travel for the Hylian Festival, he meets an odd man who seems to know who he is. As the night goes on, Link passes out. What he wakes up to will change his life forever...


It was a brezzy afternoon as a young man slept in a field under a tree. His clothes, green in color, were worn and dirty. His cone-shaped hat lay close to his head, which held messy straw-blonde hair. On his back lay a sword and shield, both emblazed with three triangles stacked in a pyramid formation. The wind blew softly, rustling the grass all around him. His hat began to rustle, even after the wind died down. A faint blue glow camr from inside his hat as a small fairy wiggled herself from out of his hat. She yawned, stretching. Her wings fluttered a bit before she buzzed into the air, landing on the man's nose.

"Link, wake up…it's time to get going…" she mumbled. The young man gave no response. She growled.

"Link, get UP! By the Godesses, how can you be so lazy?!" Still, no response. The fairy thought for a moment, then got an evil grin. "Hey Link~…I think I see Malon over there…uh oh, she doesn't look happy! She's coming this way!"

The young man's eyes bolted open as he sat up. "M-Malon, I'm sorry, whatever I did I'll…huh?" He stoped midsentence as he heard the fairy laughing. "You should've seen the look on her face! Tee hee hee hee!"

He growled, his eyes narrowing. "That wasn't funny, Navi…" He grumbled, sitting up against the tree, pulling his hat back on. She giggled. "Well, it was the only way to wake you up…now hurry up or we'll be late for the Hylian Festival!(1)" He stood, stretching his arms above his head. Navi flew around him in quick circles. "H-hey, cut it out Navi…" he laughed as she tickled him.

"Then let's go, slowpoke!...wait a minute…where'd Epona go?"

Link looked around. "Aw, no…she must've gotten spooked by something…" he reached into his bag, pulling out his ocarina. "I know how to get her back, though…" He began to play Epona's Song when a shout could be heard. "Hey! You there, boy!" He looked around, spotting a man walking up the hill at him. "Is this your horse?" He was toting Epona behind him, who was trying to grab the carrot in his hand. He smiled, walking over to the man. "Yes, she's mine, thank you. She must've gotten spooked by a shadow or a fox or something…" he said, taking the riens. The man nodded, giving Epona the carrot, which she happily took.

"No problem. She's very friendly…wandered into town with no rider…figured she was just some runaway. Then I saw the Royal Crest on her saddle…knew she had to be someone important's…Oh, the name's Roland by the way." Link looked the man over. He was a large fellow, almost as tall as a Goron, and just as wide He had a pushed in facwe and a bulbous nose, which sat above a thick moustache that hid his entire upper lip. As for his clothes…they didn't seem fancy, but not poor either. He seemed like he lived comfortably, not having to worry about much.

"Well, thank you. I apprieciate you looking after her…I was napping before I got into town. I'm here for the festival. Princess Zelda asked me to host the sword-fighting tournament this year." The man looked stunned. "Y-you know the princess?!" Link nodded as they started down the road towards Hyruke Town. "Yes, she and I are childhood friends. We met one day while I was…er…'touring' the castle…"

The man nodded, chuckling. "You mean you snuck in…" Link chuckled nervously. "I, uh…" The man laughed. "Don't get all flustered. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Besides, it happened long ago, right?" Link nodded. "Yet I can still remember it like it were yesterday…" He smiled as they walked in silence for a minute or two before they reached the large drawbridge to town. The man turned to Link. "Well, I must be on my way. It was a pleasure talking with you. If you need a place to stay for the night, my wife and I would be more than happy to let you into our home, free of charge." Link nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind…" The man headed down the pathway, past a few shops. "See you soon, Link!" Link smiled, tending to his saddlebags on Epona. He was almost done with inventory to make sure no one stole anything when a thought hit him. "Hey Navi…"

She fluttered her wings on Epona's saddle. "Yeah Link?"

"How did that man know my name? I don't remember telling him it…"

"Hmmm…maybe you're just that famous?" She shrugged. "You could've told him and not realized…"

He nodded. "You're probably right…" He rubbed Epona's neck. "I wonder what could've scared Epona…she doesn't usually frighten easily…"

"Could've been a snake…" At the word, Epona began to knicker softly, her hooves clopping at the ground as if wanting to move about. Link held the reins softly. "Woah, easy girl…it's ok, there's no snake…that's probably the case…" he said to Navi, sighing. "Well, at any rate, let's go up to the castle and meet up with the princess. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us after so long…" It had been two years since Link had been to Hyrule Castle, and he was excited bout seeing Zelda again…As they headed up the road to the castle, a guard stopped them. "Do you have business in the castle?" Link nodded, handing him a note. "I've been summoned by Princess Zelda herself…" The gurad read over the note, then handed it back to Link. "Very well, you may proceed…" Two guards stepped aside, allowing him to walk through. "Sir, kindly secure your horse in the stables." Link nodded. He walked up to the stables where a woman was tending to one of the two other horses there. "Um, excuse me? I was told I could stable my horse here?" The woman froze, turning slowly. "L…Link?" She turned all the way around. Link gasped. "M-Malon?! Is it really you?" Malon nodded, smiling. "Sure is! But look at you! You look so…rough and tough. What happened while you were out and about?"

He shrugged. "Eh, you know…same old, same old…"

She smiled. "Well, it's great to see you again…" Link nodded. "Well, I'm sure there's someone else who wants to say hi…" he brought Epona forward. Malon gasped. "Epona! Oh my Godesses! Look at you…so big, so fit! Link's been keeping you well cared for, hasn't he?" She winked at Link, who blushed. She giggled, hugging the mare's snout. "It's so good to see the both of you again…we have so much to catch up on!" Link nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. But for now, it'll have to wait. I have some business with Princess Zelda I need to take care of…" She nodded. "I figured as much…well don't worry, I'll take good care of Epona for you…" He smiled. "I was counting on that…" he waved goodbye, hurrying up the path to the castle.


End file.
